Interesting Human Eric Love Story
by Sammie1745
Summary: Malanie is the new woman in Bon Temps and seems to be running from her problems. Everyone sees she is mysterious and hard to figure out, but can Sookie see through her? Or before Eric gets her first?
1. New Woman In Town

You drove down the dirt road wondering where you were going. The sun shined in your eyes high above the sky, blinding you on the road. Your furniture and belongings packed in the back of the truck and the back seat began to grow hot. You have been on the road for more than two days looking for a house. You wondered if any houses on this side of the state would be up for sale, hoping with all your being one house is. You keep driving, praying to God, and then he answers your prayers.

"Bon Temps." You whisper the name on the sign that you passed, looking around. You see nothing but dirt until you see random house's scattered along the road. One every mile or so and you stop in front of one. You get out of your truck and look at the small, but tall house in front of you. You raise your hand above your blue eyes, shading them to see the house better.

The house, in the sun, showed a peach color, and the window pales painted black. It stood two stories high and not only that, a sign on the porch read, 'Up For Sale.' You were more than happy to see the perfect house for you on sale. You turned around only to come up short in front of a man with gray hair and a suit.

"May I help you?" The man's deep voice surprised you, seeing as he looked in his sixties. Aren't old men supposed to sound nice?

"Hi, I was just looking at this beautiful house. I just moved and have been looking for a place to live for a couple of days. Is this house still up for sale?" You prayed with all your might this strange man said yes, you needed somewhere to stay.

"Yes it is, we are selling it for $100,000. As well as, the first year he/she lives in the house, no bills will be required until the next year. It's your lucky day Miss." When you heard what the man said you were more than happy to jump up and tackle him in a hug. The man lightly brushed you off him and took out the paperwork you needed to sign out of his suit. You read through the stack of papers quickly and signed on all the dotted lines while smiling at the man. Unfortunately, you heard what the man was thinking, fantastic for you.

*This young woman seems too young to buy a house. How did she get all the money? Plus she is really sexy; everyone will be going for her. I wonder if she is a vampire banger?* You frown inside your head, but keep your smile on your face. Finally after signing everything, you gave the man a time to call you to pay for the house.

"If you need any help carrying any of your things inside of your house I can make some arrangements." You nod your head politely and the man excuses himself to make the phone calls. You turn your back on him and look to the house gratefully. You needed to get away and Bon Temps was perfect.

"There will be a group of men from mostly construction coming to help move your things into the house. They are not too far away and will be here in a couple of minutes." He handed you the keys to the house, then turned without even a goodbye, and stepped into his fancy car while you scoffed at him. Even he could not ruin the mood you were in.

When the man left, you stood on the front yard, waiting for whatever construction men were coming. You thought about grabbing the light furniture and placing it in the house, you could at least do that, you were not that fragile. You walked behind your truck and opened the back, before you could carry or unstrap the furniture, beeping horns sounded. You sighed to yourself; knowing that the men will never let you touch one thing, only instruct where to put the objects.

You turned to see four men jump out of one black truck; you stepped back a couple feet at seeing that all of them were really hot.

"Are you Melanie?" The man who spoke stood tall and muscular under the bright rays of the sun. His hair, a dirty blonde, was an array of loose strands around his face. He spoke first, the leader of the group no doubt.

"Hi, I'm Jason Stackhouse. This is Reñe, Hoyt, and Tom. They all work in construction with me. What do you need help with carrying to the house little girl?" Jason smiled while you grew infuriated. You may be small, but that does not mean you look twelve. You're eighteen!

"I am not a little. I am eighteen years old Mr. Stackhouse and everything that is in the back of the truck needs to go in the back. Thank you." You stared in Jason's eyes, to strike fear, while also being an inch from his face.

"Sorry, you just look young and all. Let's go boys!" The men quickly ran to the truck, working in pairs to grab the heavy furniture. You walked up to the house and up the stairs on the patio. You searched for any sign of anything wrong with the porch and found none. You used the keys in your hand to unlock the front door. You left it open for the guys to drop the stuff off while you looked around.

As soon as you walked in, the stairs were on the right of you, and to the left was a living room area. The shaggy tan carpet surprisingly looked clean and the lavender walls did not have a scratch on them. The house must have just been built to look this nice. When you walked through the living room, it connected to the kitchen, and then into another living room area, on the other side of the stairs.

"Where do you want this couch miss?" Jason looked at you expectantly while you still roamed the new area. You pointed to the living room on the right and they placed it against the wall, where it faced you from the other room.

"Just place everything in that area unless it's the dresser, bed, and TV. Those go upstairs. Thank you." You smiled and finally walked up the stairs, holding onto the white rail on the right of you, wondering how many rooms there were. When reaching the top of the stairs, there was a wall on your right, and a door in front of you. You opened the door and the room looked like the living rooms, just as big too. You walked in, turning to the right and saw a bathroom. This must be the king sized room, just perfect for you. You walked out of the room and looked over the railing at the top of the stairs; the boys were still carrying the downstairs furniture. You walked further left down the hallway, and another door a couple of feet from the first stood open. You walked in and it was smaller than your chosen room and was also equipped with a smaller bathroom. This would be the guest room.

No other rooms were in the house, but you knew that this was the best house you could have asked for. After a few hours the men were finally done with unloading your truck. The sun was setting outside you noticed when you walked the men out and they all gathered inside the silver truck they came in. Jason stayed back, standing beside you.

"We are all off work now and we were wondering if you would like to come with us to a place called Merlottes. Since you just moved in and stuff, you don't have any food."His face showed no hint of flirtation, letting you accept his invitation.

"Sure."


	2. Vampires

**Recap: **You just bought a house, and then let the four construction men carry the heavy furniture into the house. After all of your things were in the house, the one named Jason Stackhouse invited you to a restaurant called Merlottes. You accepted.

You had followed the men in their truck; they needed to make a stop where the other men's trucks were from earlier. After picking up their correct vehicles, you followed Jason's black truck. His and your truck looked almost identical, but yours happened to be smaller and a dark blue instead of black. You slightly glanced in your rearview mirror and saw Hoyt following behind you in his truck. Everyone seemed to have a truck; you guessed it was because of all the dirt and vegetation that surrounded the town.

In minutes you made it to Merlottes, but there were more cars than you thought there would be. They reached around the whole restaurant; you guessed that this was the main food establishment in the area. You parked next to Jason and Reñe, and then walked in with Hoyt holding the door for you. You were dressed in a mini jean skirt, a black tank top, white and black converse shoes, and your long black hair was straight. It reached the middle of your back, but the layers made it look shorter than it really was and your bangs were parted to the side above your eyes, but below your eyebrows.

Everything was normal, up until the whole restaurant went quiet, and stared at you. You scrunched up your eyebrows, trying to keep the thoughts from the people around you, out of your head.

'Who is that? Does she even live here? Damn Tourists.'

'That girl is hot; I wouldn't mind getting to know her.'

'Poor girl, everyone's staring at her.'

'Who does she think she is? Getting all the guys attention.'

'She looks like one of those fang bangers.'

Trying to act somewhat normal, you smiled, waved, and sat down in an empty booth. Jason, Hoyt, and Reñe sat down with you. Tom went home to see his wife, leaving the three men with you.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Obvious question, but why not ask the guys? See what they think of the whole new girl thing.

"No one has ever seen such a beautiful girl in this town before." Hoyt was such a sweetheart, but definitely not your type. You're more into the bad boy sorts.

"I have. It's cause you're new. No one has seen you before. They are all snooty people; they need to know everyone and everything." Jason is blunt; you know you will like him, as a friend of course. You have read the things in his head; he likes sex way too much.

"What can I get for ya'll?" You look up and freeze. A girl with blonde hair, black short shorts, a white shirt, and a black apron stood in front of the table. What made you freeze was you could read her mind, but she wasn't thinking of work. She was thinking about trying not to listen to others people's thoughts. You never met anyone that could read thoughts like you could. She looked at you, smile thrown from her face with a surprised look on it instead.

'Keep smiling or they will think that something is wrong.' You spoke inside your mind quickly and she nodded to herself, smile back on her face. The boys at the table all looked at each other then shook it off like it happened all the time. You ordered fries and a Dr. Pepper, not feeling hungry anymore. She walked off and gave the order to the cook.

'Meet me by the bathrooms.' You heard the voice of the girl in your head. You close your eyes, thinking that this could have never happened in a million years.

"Excuse me; I need to go to the bathroom." You smiled and Jason stood up since he was sitting next to you. You walk to the bathrooms and then you get grabbed by the arm into a clear space.

"I never knew anybody else could read minds like me." You noticed she was very happy and bubbly, more than anyone you have ever met.

"I didn't either. I thought I was alone." You smiled back at her and compared her to yourself. She was the exact opposite of you.

"I am Sookie Stackhouse by the way; looks like you already met my brother." You nodded and saw the comparison between the two siblings. Before you could respond, gasps were heard from where Sookie and you stood. Sookie looked at you and mouth vampire to you. The both of you walked out and saw a tall blonde man standing in front of three men, one man with a cast on his arm. Sookie ran over and you followed, making sure she did not get hurt.

"What's going on? Bill?" A man with short black hair who dressed in nice clothes glanced at Sookie, but kept his eyes on the blonde man and women.

"Bill, we must go. Pam, get the car ready." The blonde women, Pam you assumed, walked out of the bar, and Bill, the well dressed man, grabbed Sookie's arms. By the looks of the situation, the three who came in were vampires and Sookie was in love with the vampire Bill. You did not see this as odd.

"I must go Sookie, I do not want to, but I must. Please be careful while I am gone." Bill kissed Sookie and walked out the door where Pam stepped through. You looked at Sookie, tears in her eyes, and grasped her shoulder with your left hand.

"Who is this?" The man looked at you with hungry eyes and you glared at him.

"My name is Melanie, but that doesn't matter. I think you should leave. You've done enough damage." You stepped in front of Sookie and stood your ground in front of the pale man. Everyone in the room gasped, you rolled your eyes. Sookie grabbed your arm, warning you not to annoy the man. All you did was smirk and glare at him some more. He smirked back and walked up to you, his mouth stopped next to your right ear.

"I do not think it is a good idea to upset a vampire. Especially one as old as I am. You never know what could happen." He whispers in your ear, slightly lowering his mouth to your neck. You do not flinch or take the glare from your eyes.

"I am not afraid of you and I never will be." His fangs come out and graze your neck; you close your fists, your nails sinking into the skin of your palm. He laughs and lifts his head, smiling down at you.

"You are brave, I give you that. My name is Eric. When we meet again." He bows and leaves out the door. You glare at him and the door he leaves out of, and then take the breath you held since he whispered in your ear.

"Melanie, I cannot believe you did that!" Sookie looks at you incredulously, but you shake it off.

"It was honestly no problem, I have had to deal with worst than him, trust me." You notice that no one is talking and close your eyes in exasperation. Can these people not leave you alone?

"That was awesome!" Jason wrapped an arm around your shoulders and laughed. Everyone started their conversations again, but this time about you standing up against a vampire. No wonder no one lives in this town. Everyone is so nosy.

"I think I am going home. I am not hungry and I have to go job hunting tomorrow. Lots to do." You smiled and took Jason's arm off of you.

"You can work here. I am sure that Sam would not mind. After all, we are understaffed." Sookie smiled and you nodded your head, thinking that was a pretty good idea.

"Sure, I'll come in tomorrow and see if he wants to hire me. Today is just a really rough day for me. I hope you feel better though Sookie. Call me if you need to talk or anything. Ok?" You give Sookie your number and give her a hug.

You walk out the door and feel better with the cool air on your skin. When you reach your truck, you notice a letter on your windshield. You reach it and look for a name on the front, nothing. You unfold it and frowned. It was in a different language.

Мелани,

Наше первое собрание не пошло наилучшим образом, но я надеюсь что мы может получить, что знало один другого очень хороший когда возврат I. Я могу быть вампиром и смотреть порочным, но под экстерьером, я более кровожадн чем вы знаете. Вы улавливали мою девушку человека глаза. Отсутствие идя задней части.

Эрик

Somehow you knew who it was from as well as you knew that you would be able to read the note after some serious researching.


	3. Surprises

I know it's been forever since I have updated my storied but lots of things happened. For one, I graduated, yay. Anyways, I want to thank everyone for reviewing and I am happy to announce that this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Enjoy. :)

**Recap**: You met the most feared vampire in Bon Temp, Eric. He seems to be infatuated by you, whether he just wants your blood or sex, you have no clue. Maybe the note on your truck explains.

After leaving Merlotte's, you start to wonder what the note says and if you should research what it says at all. That would only let him know that you have his undivided attention. That would definitely not be the best plan, but what if it says that he wants to kill you or drink your blood while he has sex with you? That news you needed to know so you could protect yourself accordingly. You thought a bit about vampires on the way home and came to two conclusions about vampires that you liked. One, they could not enter into a house without being invited. Two, sun was death.

Upon reaching your new house, you parked on the side of the house, dirt being the only thing surrounding the house. You grabbed the note, deciding to translate it just in case it was a death threat. It might be interesting to know what he has to say about the girl who stood up to him. A human no less. When you walked up the steps to the porch, you noticed another note, but on your front door. Somehow, you knew it was not from Eric, but you hesitated. Could this be from them? Your heart raced as you took the note down and opened it.

We know where you are and we will be watching for you to slip.

You thought to yourself that if they had already found you, that you did slip. You close your eyes and listen to your surroundings. The wind whistled, lifting your black hair up slightly, and the floor boards underneath your feet creaked. Besides that, nothing else seemed out of the ordinary. Unlocking the door, you hurried inside, and turned the lock into place. Everything in the house was in its proper place, nothing to worry about.

You took a quick shower, scrubbing the grime off yourself, and thought more about the note on your front door. How could they have found you? You made sure to stay out of sight and empty your bank accounts, as well as burn all of your credit cards. While driving, you made sure that no one was following. Then, an idea jumped into your head. It was obvious. Many people moved out of the city and stayed in touch, it was small enough that everyone knew everyone. Someone in Bon Temps knew who you were and now you had to find out whom before they told your secrets.

You shivered from the prospect of everyone knowing, but did not want to think about it anymore. Before you knew it, the clock read one in the morning. Without thinking of anything else, you fell asleep, letting the darkness and silence take over.

'Don't close your eyes. Don't close your eyes.' You rolled over in your bed, kicking off the blankets that already lay halfway off the bed. 'This is your life, are you who you want to be?' You opened your eyes and blinked against the light shining in through the window. 'Don't close your-'

"Hello?" You rubbed your eyes and yawned, stretched toward the night stand where your phone sat.

"Melanie, were you still asleep?" Sookie's bubbly voice let you know she was smiling and you decided that she was too happy.

"Yea, why?" You rolled over onto your back and looked up at ceiling wondering why she was calling you early this morning.

"It's twelve in the afternoon silly. I thought you were going to go job hunting?" Her laugh rang through your ears when the time hit you. You sat up quickly and looked at the clock, reading the same time she said.

"I guess I kind of slept in. I guess job hunting is out of the question today." You ran your hand through your hair and smiled. It had been a long time since you slept in without a care in the world.

"Well, I talked to my boss and he said that he had no problem hiring you. He said to come in at one and see how you do. Is that great or what?" You smiled and then frowned, wondering how you will get ready in such short time.

"What do I have to wear?" Sookie explained the dress code and you hurried through the boxes scattered around the room. You found black shorts and a white tank top and shirt. You would get an apron and Merlotte shirt when you got there. You brushed your hair and teeth quickly then put on some black eyeliner on the bottom and top of your eyes. Going back to your room, you grabbed your purse and keys off the nightstand. You paused when you saw Eric's note, not having time to translate it you ran out of the house, locking your door on the way out.

You made it to the bar with ten minutes to spare. You were able to meet the staff and your employer. Everyone seemed very nice, but one girl named Tara did not look happy. Apparently Sookie told her everything that happened and felt either jealous or threatened by your presence. The day went on with little to no trouble at all. At the end of the night, you spoke with Sookie, making sure that she was ok before you went home.

"I'm fine Mel, really. I just miss Bill is all, it has only been one day, but I feel so alone." Sookie kept the smile on her face, but you easily saw through it.

"Bill talked to Sam and he is going to be watching over you. Not only that, you have everyone around you. If you look, you have so many friends that wouldn't mind being with you right now." You smiled and Sookie hugged you in appreciation.

That night went by quickly and sleep was easy, but the dreams that came were not. Bill stood in front of a man that radiated with power and he punished Bill for killing a fellow vampire. Sookie had explained earlier her history with Fangtasia and the death of the bartender. Bill had saved her and now he was being punished for it. His punishment was to turn a human into a vampire. A girl, only eighteen, was shoved into Bill and agony spilled over his features. He begged to be given another punishment, anything else but the one he was given. The magistrate declined. The girl cried and then screamed when he bit her.

You sat up, breathing heavy, eyes searching around the room. The morning light rays showered in, more orange than bright yellow. Looking to the right, the clock read six in the morning. Sweat covered your body and you noticed your heart beating erratically. The dream was real and vivid. 'Don't close your eyes. Don't close your eyes.' You picked up your cell phone and Sookie's name popped up on the screen. You had a choice, tell her or wait for Bill to do it. You decided the latter.

"Hey Sookie, what's up?" You tried your best to stay calm and keep your voice from wavering.

"Oh my god Melanie, I just…. I just woke up to Sam naked in my bed. He… he's a shape shifter. I wouldn't let Sam protect me and he did it in dog form instead. Can I…. come over please. He doesn't know where you live. Please?" You told her she could and gave her the address. You took a quick shower, brushed your hair, and put on dark blue short shorts with a black tan top. By the time you were ready and putting on black flats, the doorbell rang. You ran down the stairs and unlocked the door, opening it for Sookie to come in.

"Come in." Sookie came in and looked around the room. She surveyed the lack of furniture and pictures on the wall.

"Pretty plain in here." Sookie smiled nervously, you noticed she was averting her eyes from looking at yours.

"Sookie, do you want some coffee?" Coffee was the only thing you had in your kitchen besides bananas. You haven't had the time to go shopping. She nodded and the two of you walked into the kitchen. You two talked about everything that was going on, Bill and even the note that Eric left. The only personal stuff you left out was your family and where you used to live. She did not need to know what happened. She brought up the note and wondered what it said as well. You grabbed your laptop as well as the note and brought it into the kitchen.

"Let's see." You typed in the words as best as you could and translated it into dictionary translator.

Melanie,

Our first meeting did not go well, but I hope that we can get to know one another better when I return. I am a vampire and have a vicious look, but underneath the exterior, I am more bloodthirsty than you know. You caught my eye human girl. No going back.

Eric

"Whoa." Sookie looked at you then back to the computer. You did not know what to think about the note. It did not seem like a threat, but you were not sure of his intentions of not killing you either.

"What do you think Sookie?" She shook her head, unsure as well.

"It kind of seems like he is rising to the challenge you set in the bar. It's like he is battling back with wits instead of fangs." You thought about it and decided she was right. Why else would he want to bother? It's not every day that someone stands up to a vampire.

The rest of the day was filled with shopping and just random talks about her relationship about Bill and how she coped with everyone being against it. Later that night, René and Arlene had an engagement party. You weren't exactly invited, but Sookie wanted you to go so you went. You wore a black halter top dress that reached mid thigh. You wore black flats with black eye shadow and eyeliner. Sookie wore a simple dress with her hair up. Once at the party, the both of you kind of separated into the crowd.

As you looked around into the crowd, you noticed a lot of couples. By either holding hands, being held by one another, or just looking at each other lovingly. By all means you have had a boyfriend and have lost your virginity, but in those moments, you were never in love. You never felt that spark or heat that someone of the opposite sex could give you. You sighed and sat down by a nearby table.

Hearing the thoughts of the people around you, you let yourself succumb to them, be surrounded by them. All of a sudden, Sookie's thoughts and sight came into your head. She was seeing someone else being choked, but she was in trouble herself. You quickly got up and ran inside the bar, screaming her name. You turned on the lights and looked toward the left when a clattering sound was made. Sam was behind you and you ran behind the counter of the bar. Sookie sat down on the floor holding her neck.

"Sookie! Are you alright? Did you see who the man was?" She nodded her head to your first question then shook her head for the second. You looked at Sam and back to Sookie.

"Sookie, you need to go with Sam. It's not safe for you here. Go with him and go back to your house. Call me when you get there." She nodded her head and let Sam lead her into his truck. Sookie drove with you so she did not have a car at the party. You put your hands on your head, exasperated with the night's outcome. Not wanting to stay any longer at the party.

You drove home in silence, not caring for music at the moment. 'Don't clo-' You quickly picked up your cell phone to hear Sookie's voice, swearing that she was fine. You hung up as you were parking your truck, the conversation only lasting a couple of minutes. You grabbed your things from the truck and kept your keys out. Before you could walk up the stairs to the porch, you sensed someone behind you.

"How did I know you were going to come by." You turned around and smiled to the blonde haired man. His pale face showed nothing besides the smile that hung on his face.

"Oh did you? That note I left never said a thing?" You smirked and turned back around to walk up to the door only to see Eric standing in front of it.

"You know, I really don't feel like standing here and playing around. I had a rough night, so if you could move out of my way. That would be great." The smirk left your face, but the anger did not. All you wanted to do was take a bath and go to sleep. Apparently that was not going to happen because Eric was not taking the hint. He walked slowly up to you and lifted his hands to ghost over your shoulders then down yours arms to land on your wrists. You never took your eyes off of his blue ones, questioning his motives. When he wrapped his hands around your wrists, electricity ran through you. Unfortunately, that made you gasp, and Eric smile.

"I've got you human girl." You growled and wrenched your wrists away walking past him to the door. You unlocked it, but did not turn the knob before being flipped and slammed into it. Eric growled and his fangs showed in the dark, gleaming slightly. You resisted a tremble and touched foreheads with him.

"I am not afraid of you. I don't know how to get that through your head." In that instant, you never thought that anything would come of those two sentences because you opened the door. That was, until he bit you.


End file.
